fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Zenith/Script
Part 1: Prince with Golden Wings Before battle *'Alfonse': Commander Anna! You’re all right! Wait, who is this with you? Could it be…? *'Anna': It is, Prince Alfonse! The legend is true. I raised Breidablik, and then Summoner appeared! Our Great Hero is here...and can use the divine weapon too! As for what Breidablik shoots? It’s truly wonderful. It fires Heroes right out of it! *'Alfonse': Unbelievable. So you’re our Great Hero, come to us from another world, Summoner. I am Alfonse, Prince of Askr and member of the Order of Heroes. A pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry to ask this of you so soon after we’ve met, but I have need of your help. Our order is devoted to fighting the Emblian Empire, which invades worlds where Heroes are from. One of these is the World of Mystery. I have dire news. The empire has newly taken over that world. We need to make our way to the World of Mystery to free it! And, Commander Anna, there’s one more thing. I spotted someone odd with the soldiers near here. A strange man. Not imperial soldier. Nor a Hero from the World of Mystery now under their control. *'Anna': A strange man, you say? Did he seem allied with the Emblian Empire? *'Alfonse': I don’t know. I’ve never seen him before. He wears a mask and keeps his face secret from even them. But now, we must rush into battle. Soldiers approach! After battle *'Bruno': ... *'Anna': Who are you, stranger? Alfonse, this must be the masked man you saw! *'Alfonse': You! Tell us-are you a soldier in the Emblian Empire? If so, then you stand on the side of evil. The empire shouldn’t be entering the worlds of Heroes-let alone conquering them! *'Bruno': Oh really? And I suppose you want us to close the gateways too? Hmpf. In your dreams. *'Alfonse': How dare you! Where are you going? Get back here and answer for yourself! Damn fellow. He’s gone. *'Anna': Those gateways he mentioned, Summoner… They connect our world to all those where the Heroes live. The royalty of the Askran Kingdom, like Alfonse, have the ability to open these gateways. *'Alfonse': And the royalty of the Emblian Empire are able to close the gateways. Long ago, our two families worked in harmony to open and close these ways to other worlds. But then the Embla began using its power for evil, leaving all of the gates open. The empire began invading those worlds. We cannot slam the gates shut. Only they can. *'Anna': We can fight them, however. That’s why we Askrans formed the Order of Heroes-to stop the Emblians. Now, let’s hurry to the World of Mystery. Alfonse… your sister has been on a scouting mission. I fear she may be in danger. Part 2: Proof of Power Before battle * Sharena: Commander Anna! Brother! What has taken you so long to get to the World of Mystery? * Alfonse: Sorry, Sharena. We had to battle our way here. * Sharena: Who's this with you? Oh my! You're holding the divine relic... and it's all aglow! Are you...the Great Hero? Our group has hoped beyond hope that you might come to save us! * Alfonse: Please, calm yourself, Sharena. This is Summoner. As it turns out, the Great Hero is a talented tactician as well. We're already in good hands. * Sharena: But...that's amazing. And, Great Hero, you're as great as I imagined. I'm going to be your number-one fan. Oh! My manners have gone right out the window. I'm Sharena, Alfonse's darling little sister. * Alfonse: All right, all right... Just tell us, what's the situation here? * Sharena: Simply put? Absolutely dreadful. The entire empire has taken control of a Hero from the World of Mystery. She swoops through the skies, a fearsome figure, all in red. * Alfonse: A red flier from Mystery? It sounds like Princess Minerva. This battle will be tough. We should bring a Hero who's an archer, or perhaps... * Minerva: Begone, outsiders! I am Minerva, Princess of Macedon. Now, I'll warn you once - return to your world. I am bound to serve the Emblian Empire, and the imperial princess, Veronica, has given me an order. She has commanded that I attack a kingdom near her empire. I have no time for the likes of you. * Alfonse: Princess Minerva, please hear me out. My name is Prince Alfonse, of the very kingdom you plan to attack. I beg you, put down your weapons. We of Askr have no desire to battle you noble Heroes. * Minerva: I am under contract to obey Princess Veronica. There is only ONE way to release me. Prove you are stronger. * Alfonse: Must we resolve this with a battle, Princess Minerva? * Anna: Prince Alfonse! She has named her terms. We must fight - and win! Everyone, prepare for battle. After battle * Minerva: Well done, Prince Alfonse. You have proved strong enough to break our contract with Veronica. And so, we are free once more. I give you my oath that we will not attack your kingdom. Farewell. * Alfonse: That completes this mission, Summoner. * Sharena: You're such an excellent tactician. Why, I think I'm going to be very fond of you. * Anna: Everyone, list up. I've just gotten a report that Emblian solders are advancing on our kingdom! * Alfonse: What? Then all of this, here-? * Sharena: It was just a distraction. We've left our kingdom open to attack. * Anna: What's done is done. Now, let's make haste. Back to Askr! Part 3: Heroes in Battle Before battle * Veronica: Scurry, scurry, little Heroes... Steal for me. Spread destruction. Kill all those who stand in your way. This kingdom must fail. Once it's gone, no one will oppose me. Every Hero, in every world - they'll all be mine. Every last one. * Alfonse: We won't allow it, Princess Veronica. And I will personally never forget this violation of my kingdom! * Veronica: Oh, it's you. And after I went through all that trouble to arrange your playdate. Now, who are YOU, stranger? You have that silly relic. Then you must be the legendary summoner. No matter. It simply means that you must be the first to die. Oh... Xander. * Xander: You wish this one slain, Princess Veronica? As you wish. * Alfonse: No! She has Xander, one of the most powerful Heroes from the World of Conquest! * Sharena: Don't worry. We'll protect you, Summoner. * Anna: Get ready, everyone. Let's show this rotten princess what the Order of Heroes can really do! After battle * Veronica: Left all alone. Again? How dull. I'll go console myself back home with a cup of tea. * Anna: That foolish princess is retreating with her Heroes. * Alfonse: The battle's won, but this didn't resolve a thing. The empire will invade again soon enough. * Sharena: Stubborn girl. Why can't we just talk through this? These invasions are crazy. Honestly, that Veronica needs to grow up already. Where's her sense of diplomacy? Such a BRAT! * Anna: Sharena, don't let your emotions get the best of you - not on duty. I expect you to keep a level head if you're going to serve in this order. Hostility is their way, not ours. * Sharena: Sure, sure... I mean, of course, Commander Anna. * Alfonse: I'm sorry that you've been thrown into this brutal war with us, Summoner. But I'm glad you're here - an official member of the Order of Heroes! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts